<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argy-Bargy by xylazine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602750">Argy-Bargy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine'>xylazine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emet-Selch interrupts a tense moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argy-Bargy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tension hung in the air, rife with frustrations aimed at no one in particular. They all wanted to solve the issue but it didn't seem like there was a ready solution. Suggestions of self-sacrifice were met with disgust; available options were met with resistance. Time wasn't on their side and tempers were running short.</p><p>"Having a bit of an argy-bargy, are we now?" A voice asked.</p><p>They all turned to see Emet-Selch materialize against one wall. As usual, a bored expression graced his features. It was unnerving the way he could just appear during their conversations. A smirk graced his mouth as they continued to stare. "Well, don't let me interrupt you. You've got some very...interesting plans."</p><p>His presence brought an end to their current discussion, not that they were making any progress before he showed up anyway. A few terse nods signaled their agreement to continue things later. Before they could head out, Emet-Selch unfolded himself from the wall, sauntering over to them. "Well, I guess now is as good of time as any. I've got a lead you may be interested in." From the way he said it, the group had no doubt that things would be questionable.</p><p>Thancred crossed his arms as he coolly regarded the Ascian. "Very well."</p><p>"And still no one is ready to trust me. A pity. I've told you time and again I have no plans on betraying you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>